


The Intricacies of Dance

by scrapbullet



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intricacies of Dance

"Dance with me."

"...do you think I'm some kind of poof, Pete?"

They're high, and the world shrinks in on itself until there is nothing more than the two of them; strung up like fish on a hook with eyes just as glazed and unseeing, lips slick and parted to breathe in air heady with drugs and lust. Johnny continues, head tilted back and sprawled out upon a ratty couch that has seen better days; sprawls out before he pulls himself to his feet with a rockstars swagger. "...because really, we're all born at least a little bit bisexual, so what's the harm in indulging? What's the harm in giving in to nature's brutal caress?"

Pete thinks that Johnny talks too much.

It's all part of his charm.

They fall together in a mess of arms and legs and lips that suffer from the collision; bruised and aching and balancing on the edge of a knife so sharp that if they fall they'll no doubt cut themselves. They don't dance so much as sway, chest to chest and fingers entwined tight enough that their knuckles turn white, and they dance until the air has cleared and they can dance no more.

Like a puppet their strings are cut; and they can dance no more.


End file.
